The Band Known As SKIM
by Koga's-biggest fan
Summary: This story is about three girls trying to get a date with a S.K.I.M. a very popular band. The band stands for Sesshomaru, Kouga, InuYasha, and Miroku.PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames. chapter seven up! better summary inside.
1. The Contest

This is my first Fan Fiction. This story is about a band by the name of S.K.I.M. It stands for Sesshomaru, Kouga, InuYasha, and Miroku. They are a popular singing group. They are forever fighting, but when it comes to their fans they act as if the do like each other. Their manager Kikyo is very strict when it comes to the well being of her group. She is known to have feelings for the group leader InuYasha. But mostly this story is about some of their biggest fans trying to meet them.

Disclaimer: I do not on InuYasha or any of the other characters, But I do own Shawnee so hands off sticks out tongue

**_The Band Know As S.K.I.M_.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Contest** " Hey Sango did you bring it", Kagome asked Sango. 

" Of course I never leave home without my S.K.I.M CDs"

" I can't believe that the are holding a contest to find four girls to have dinner with them" Kagome says to Sango as she put the CD in her radio.

" When did you here this, Kagome?"

"Oh hey Shawnee when did you get here?" Kagome said while looking at the girl that was standing in her doorway. Shawnee came in and sat on Kagome's bed right next to Sango.

" When you started talking about my favorite band. So when does it start?" Shawnee said to Kagome.

" It starts today"

" What?" Sango and Shawnee screamed in unison.

" Um, yeah it starts today they are having girls between the ages of 16 to 25 to go to the new mall that just open today. The girls have to audition to even get a chance to win. Which means that they are looking for girls that are unique, smart, and yes they are looking for girls with poise" Kagome explained to the girls.

" Poise?"

" Yep. I don't understand it either but that's what I heard"

" Then what are we waiting for. Let's go"

"Hold up Shawnee. We at least need to look are best so we can win this contest" Sango says to the girls as they were about to leave Kagome's room.

" I guess you're right. So Kagome did they say that there was a pacific way that we should dress?" Shawnee asked while raiding through clothes that were in Kagome's

closet.

" I didn't hear anything about how we should dress. All I know is that we need to go to the mall now before it gets really bad."

"I guess what we have on is okay" Sango said as they headed out the door.

Kagome's mom greeted them as they ran down the steps.

" Hey girls. Why are you girls in such a hurry?"

" Mom are favorite group is holding a contest and we need to get to the new mall right away. Bye mom"

"Bye" Sango and Shawnee said to Kagome's mom as they run outside.

" Bye girls. Drive safely"

The three girls ran to Sango's car. Sango had a white mustang convertible with painted flames on the sides. They all jumped in and drove off to the new mall that was down town. When they reached the mall there was at least 1,000 girls standing outside the mall waiting to get in.

" I knew we should have got here sooner" Shawnee wailed.

" No you didn't, and besides either or it what have still been a lot of girls here" Sango said to Shawnee. They walked to where the line ended. An hour past and the line was moving slowly and more girls were showing up. A black limousine pulled up towards the entrances of the mall.

"Do you guys think that's them?" Kagome asked her friends.

" I surely hope so" Shawnee replied with great anticipation.

The door to the limousine opened. A lady with long black hair stepped out then a really muscular guy who had to be a bodyguard came out.

" Hey Kagome who is that. She sort of looks like you, but she looks older."

"That is S.K.I.M 's manager Kikyo. She's overly protected of S.K.I.M since they made her their manager. I hate her," Kagome said as she clenched her fist.

"Calm down Kagome. Remember why we are here" Sango said as she tried to calm down her friend.

After the bodyguard came out a guy with white hair, a nice suit, which was a nice red color, with matching dress shoes came out. It was InuYasha the group leader, and the main guy the girls go crazy for. Kagome started screaming.

"What is it Kagome?"

" It's InuYasha the man I plan to marry one day," Kagome said as she started screaming again. Then she passed out. The second group member to come out of the limo was a guy with long black hair in a high ponytail. He wore a brown suit, with matching shoes.

This guy was Kouga the sort of bad boy of the group, but he had his soft side. Shawnee started to scream as Kouga came out. Then the real bad boy of the group came out it was Sesshomaru. He was wearing a nice suit; it was silky, with a white color, with some nice matching shoes. There was some girls screaming over Sesshomaru. The last group member to come out was Miroku. The guy with the black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He was known as the guy who would ask for any girl to have his children. When they say any girl it was mostly girls he thought was pretty. Sango saw Miroku and she began to scream she tried to hold it in, but she knew while enough that she liked Miroku. Miroku was wearing a nice purple suit, with matching dress shoes.

" Step aside S.K.I.M is coming through!" The guard yelled as he pushed through the crowd of girls. Sango, Kagome and Shawnee were trying to act cool so they wouldn't seem desperate like the other girls. " Hold on. I see three girls that are very cute," Miroku said as he went up towards the three girls.

"Miroku no! We don't have time for this! We have to start the auditions, which should have started a while a go!" Kikyo yelled at the young singer.

" It'll only be a sec"

" Come on, does he have to do this every time he sees a cute girl" InuYasha groaned.

" Apparently he does" Sesshomaru said to the group as they waited patiently for Miroku.

" Is Miroku coming toward us or is it my imagination?" Sango said as she rubbed her eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream.

" I sure hope you're dreaming because he's heading our way" Shawnee replied as she took Sango's hands from in front of her face.

" Hey there ladies."

" Hey"

" So which one of you ladies has a crush on me?"

The girls pointed to Sango, who was blushing from ear to ear.

" Oh I see. So would any of you ladies be willing to bear my…" Miroku was cut off by the group leader InuYasha.

" Sorry about that. He gets this way right before we have a concert"

" It's okay. But I don't think our friend is going to be happy with what we did to her" Shawnee replied to the young singer, who was holding his friend's mouth to keep him from saying something that he might regret later.

" I guess we'll see you three inside. Bye"

" Bye"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when InuYasha had showed up right in front of her. InuYasha and Miroku walked back to their manager who was patiently waiting for them.

" Are you guys ready now, or do you guys have to make a conversation with one of the contestants" Kikyo said as she tried not to strangle Miroku for being an idiot.

" No I'm good, but thanks for asking"

The group went inside the mall so that the contest could start. The girls were still in shock since they actually were having a conversation with Miroku and InuYasha.

" I can't believe we just spoke to InuYasha and Miroku. Although I wish it was Kouga, but talking to InuYasha wasn't so bad," Shawnee said.

"Speak for yourself " Kagome said to Shawnee.

" I can't believe you guys ratted me out. I will never forgive you guys for this" Sango said as her face became redder.

" Oh look the line is moving. Let's go"

" Shawnee don't skip the subject. Why did you guys rat me out?"

They started walking to keep up with the line. Which was finally moving.

"Well we had to. He did ask and he was going to find out either way."

They finally were at the entrances of the mall. They walked in to see signs pointing to where the girls should go. They split the group of girls into two groups. One Group was for girls that wanted to have diner with Sesshomaru or Miroku. The second group was for girls that wanted to have diner with Kouga or InuYasha. This meant that the three girls would be split up.

"WHY!" the girls wailed as they saw that they had to be split up.

"Well at least I get to be with Kagome, but it won't be the same without you Sango"

Shawnee said as she stared to crying. Then Sango and Kagome started crying too.

" We've never been separated. Not even in class. What are we going to do?" Sango said to her friends as she was wiping away her tears.

" I guess will just think of it as we're doing it for S.K.I.M. That way we won't be sad, and that it's all for a good cause" Shawnee said to her friends. They gave each other a hug and went their way.

" Bye Sango"

" Bye guys"

A/N: How was it. I thought it sort of sucked, but what am I going you do.

It would be nice to get some reviews on the story so I'll know what I need to improve on.

PLEASE REVIEW!

InuYasha: Why should anyone review? You didn't do much!

Author: Kagome! InuYasha's being mean to me. Cries

Kagome: InuYasha! SIT BOY!

InuYasha: BAM Why Kagome?

Author: Thanks Kagome. Please review.


	2. Kouga and InuYasha interview the girls

A/N: I'm so sorry for updating this chapter so late my computer wasn't acting right. Thank you blackcoat-245 and AnimeDemonNayorin for the nice reviews  Just for that I'll make this chapter long or at least put up two chapters a week… maybe, now on with the story.

Recap: WHY!" the girls wailed as they saw that they had to be split up.

"Well at least I get to be with Kagome, but it won't be the same without you Sango"

Shawnee said as she stared to crying. Then Sango and Kagome started crying too.

" We've never been separated. Not even in class. What are we going to do?" Sango said to her friends as she was wiping away her tears.

" I guess will just think of it as we're doing it for S.K.I.M. That way we won't be sad, and that it's all for a good cause" Shawnee said to her friends. They gave each other a hug and went their way.

" Bye Sango"

" Bye guys"

_**The Band Known As S.K.I.M.**_

Chapter 2 

_**Kouga & InuYasha interview the girls**_

There were a lot of girls who wanted to date Kouga or InuYasha. They were all in one big room waiting for Kikyo to call on them to be interviewed by the two (EXTERMELY HUNKY) guys. The two guys were in another room talking with each girl individually. Our two girls were nervous… really nervous.

" Kagome are you okay?" Shawnee asked as she saw Kagome's foot tapping.

" I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous." Shawnee cocked her brow.

"Okay, okay. I'm extremely nervous. Why shouldn't I? Come on now, InuYasha is in that room. What if he doesn't like me? What if I freeze up? What if I start talking really REALLY fast?"

" Kagome" Kikyo called out her name.

" What if I don't have anything in common with him? What if he turns out to be a snob?"

" Kagome!" Kikyo said yet again.

" Shawnee what if I say something stupid to him!"

" KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

" Yes?"

"It's time." Kagome gulped.

" Good luck Kagome. I have total faith in you that you will make it to the next round with Sango and me. I hope we all make it through to the next round" Shawnee said as she tried to reassure her.

Before the interviews for the girls for InuYasha or Kouga, Kikyo told the girls that only fifty girls would make it to the next round out of five hundred girls for Kouga or InuYasha. Kikyo also informed them that InuYasha and Kouga and even the other members will be pick who the want and that she will not be picking for them.

" Let's just hope so," Kagome said as she then got up and walked over to Kikyo.

" They are waiting for you" Kikyo said as she pointed to the door Kagome then took a deep breathe and then opened the door.

Before Kagome was called, in the room with Kouga and InuYasha

InuYasha and Kouga have been listening to all types of girls come in start saying how much they love them and how they would just LOVE to be their girlfriend. InuYasha and Kouga would ask the girl a few questions. Most of the girls had potential while others… weren't so great.

" Can't we at least get one girl that isn't crazy," Kouga said as he leaned back in his chair.

" Calm down Kouga. Just because all the girls that like you are crazy doesn't mean they all are," InuYasha said, as he too was growing bored of all these girls. He wanted a girl who was different.

" Kikyo you can send the next girl in"

" Yes, as you wish." Kikyo then left out the room to get the next girl.

Kagome meets the Hot Chair

Kagome came into the room. There was a chair in the middle of the room. In front of the chair was a desk where InuYasha and Kouga were sitting.

" Have a seat," InuYasha said as he pointed to the chair. Kagome then sat down. There was a long period before any one spoke

" So, would you like to tell us your name?" Kouga said to the obviously nervous girl.

" I'm sorry my name is Kagome Higurashi"

" Hello Kagome. You wouldn't mind if I call you Kag…would you?" InuYasha asked with one of his rare smiles. Kagome almost melted in her seat.

" I don't mind."

" So Kagome you are here for me or our weak backup singer?" Kouga said as he pointed at the (CUTE!) guy sitting next to him.

" What's that Kouga?" InuYasha shouted back.

Kagome broke up the fight between the two guys, " Guys come on, there is no need for this type of behavior."

"Kagome I think I understand you perfectly" Kouga said as he grabbed her hands into his.

" Huh…you do?"

" Yes. You are here to become my new girlfriend."

" What? You got it all wrong. I'm…" Kouga covered her mouth with his index and middle finger.

" Shh. I know what you are trying to say, and I totally agree"

" What?" InuYasha said as he stared at Kouga.

" That this contest is over. I have found my woman," Kouga said as he then started laughing. Kagome and InuYasha's sweat dropped.

" Kouga you hardly know me, maybe you should ask me some questions first."

" You're right. Alright Kagome why are you here?" Kouga asked as he sat back down. InuYasha, who seemed interested in what Kagome had to say, so he also sat down.

" Well I heard about this contest on the radio, and was hoping to go on a date with InuYasha. Sorry Kouga, but I do have a friend that hasn't come in yet that is crazy about you."

" Really?"

"Yeah"

" So Kag did you ever noticed that you sort of resemble our manager?"

" Not intil I saw her today. So is there anything else you guys would like to know?" Kagome asked as she stared at her feet.

" Yeah we need a couple of shots of you so that we can figure out, who we are going to have go home," InuYasha said as he picked up the camera that was next to him. They took a few shots of Kagome and then she left.

A/N: Was that long enough for you? If you didn't like it let me know so I can make the next one better. PLEASE REVIEW or I might cry.

InuYasha: Go ahead and start crying now because I know your not getting any reviews. Ha ha ha.

Author: (starts crying) Why are you so mean to me? KAGOME.

Kagome: InuYasha…

InuYasha: Huh? Kagome please.

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

InuYasha: BAM BAM BAM BAM.Ouch.

Author: That shut him up. Oh man I forgot the disclaimer. Well here it is I **_Koga's-biggest fan_** don't own any I repeat don't own any of the characters from InuYasha, but I do own Shawnee I will explain about her if someone ask.


	3. Ayame vs Shawnee

A/N: Thank you so much for those who have reviewed and for the ones that might be reading but don't review. 

_Kei-Ooami.kara.mori- You too (tear) I almost thought that I was the only one. I kind of wish I was (lol). Anywayz, thank you for putting me as your fav author and for this story being your fav. It brought a tear to my eyes (sniff)._

_yellowstarbutterfly- I will try not to read every word you wrote. I will try to update on Tuesdays and some Thursdays. I can't believe you wrote that 39 times…sorry I did read it ._

_Cute Miko- Thank you. I'll try not to but as you can see in my profile I did, but I really wanted to put that story up. I'll try to update faster, if only my hands could type faster. Darn you hands type faster! And I wasn't going to cry it's just that InuYasha keeps making me upset._

_Midnight fire princess- I just LOVE your pen name. Anywayz, I don't want you to cry that's my job. I have to keep up with my reviewers' demands. And I will keep up with my yashie work. I'm going to start on another one soon. If you want to know about it ask in your review…Kay Oh and thank you for putting ME as your fav author and for this story to also be your fav…I am touched (tear, sniff)_

Recap: " So Kag did you ever noticed that you sort of resemble our manager?"

" Not intil I saw her today. So is there anything else you guys would like to know?" Kagome asked as she stared at her feet.

" Yeah we need a couple of shots of you so that we can figure out, who we are going to have go home," InuYasha said as he picked up the camera that was next to him. They took a few shots of Kagome and then she left.

Disclaimer: I just love writing… actually it's typing, but who cares. Anyways, I **_Koga's-biggest fan_** don't own InuYasha and gang, but I do own Shawnee. By the way does any one want to know about her? Whatever, and here is the next chapter. There might be a fight between…wait why I'm I telling you this you need to read to find out, now on with the story.

I made a little error in the ages it should have been 15 to 25…sorry. That is only because Kagome is suppose to be 15 like she is in the show.

_**The Band Known As S.K.I.M.**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Kouga gets to interview Shawnee and…Ayame?**_

Kagome came out of the room smiling from ear to ear. She then sat down next to Shawnee. Kagome was totally out of it. Shawnee had waved her hand in front of her face she didn't react to her hand.

" Earth to Kagome. Kagome. Kagome."

" Huh? Oh hey Shawnee"

" So what happened? Did you act like a total geek?"

" NO, and he asked me if he could call me Kag," Kagome said as she started acting like a little schoolgirl.

" What did you say don't keep me in suspense," Shawnee said as she was urging her to continue.

" Ayame they are waiting for you," Kikyo said as she called for the next girl.

" Okay" Ayame said as she jumped up from her seat. Shawnee saw her and her eyes went from being happy to being extremely mad.

" Is there something wrong Shawnee?" Kagome asked as she saw the anger in her friend's eyes.

" Ayame, I hate her so much. Why is she here?"

" I would guess she is here for the same reason we are? Why?"

" **_WHY?_** Because she claims to know everything about Kouga, and she said that he told her that he was going to marry her when they were younger. I can't let her take him from me," Shawnee said as she dug her nails into her chair.

" Calm down Shawnee… maybe she won't make it to the next round"

" Yeah your right. Kouga is smart. He probable won't even remember her. Thanks Kagome you're the best."

In the other room with Ayame, Kouga, and InuYasha

Ayame came in and sat down in the chair. It was quite for a minute.

" So your name is?" InuYasha said as grew tired of the silence.

" My name is Ayame, and I'm her to have a date with Kouga."

" That eliminates me from asking any questions. Go-ahead Kouga ask your lil' **_FAN_** some questions," InuYasha said as he hit Kouga on his back really hard.

" InuYasha I'm going to get you for that" Kouga said as he stared at InuYasha, " So your name is Ayame? Is there a specific reason you are here?"

" Kouga, don't you remember me?"

" I can't say I do?" Ayame started crying. Kouga went over to Ayame and patted her on her back.

" Shh, its okay. Can I ask you something?" Ayame looked up at him.

" Sure, what is it?"

" How is it that I sort of remember you now?"

" I can tell you that. When I was younger a gang that called themselves the **_birds of_** **_paradise_** was chasing me. I was trapped in a corner and was inches away from being attacked by them when you then showed up and fought them off. I was so happy, and you carried me back to my family. That day we saw a 'lunar rainbow' and you promise me that you would marry me. Don't you remember?" InuYasha was laughing his butt off. He laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. Kouga was scratching his head trying to remember if what Ayame said was true.

" Sorry I don't remember."

" Come on Kouga you don't remember telling this girl that you would marry her?" InuYasha asked the (CUTE!) guy sitting next to him.

" I can't say I do."

" Like you can't remember saving this girl from a gang. Come on Kouga you should at least remember a 'lunar rainbow'" InuYasha said as he added in his two cents in again.

" I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Kouga then started staring off into space." Um…uh…oh man."

" Do you remember anything Kouga?" the two asked him.

" Uh… nope, and beside you are here to get a date with me NOT MARRY ME."

" Okay"

" Kouga don't be so mean to her just because you can't remember. Hey Ayame, we need a couple of shots of you then you can leave out" InuYasha said as he grabbed the camera next to him. He took a couple of shots. She then left out.

In The waiting room

" There she is. I'm going to go over there and wring her damn neck" Shawnee said as she got up and head towards where Ayame was at. Kagome grabbed her before she got to close to Ayame.

" Shawnee now isn't the time for you to go and pick a fight with Ayame especially since you haven't talked to Kouga yet." Shawnee had calmed down.

" You're right Kagome, now isn't the time for violence."

" Right," Kagome said as she nodded her head.

" I'll do it after Kikyo calls me to talk to the guys. Thanks Kag" Shawnee smiled at her friend than she went back to her seat.

" Your welco… wait… what?" Kagome than sat back down next to Shawnee.

" You heard me right. That girl needs to know her place and she has crossed the line when she showed up here, and besides if I don't make it to the next round I'm going to kick her before I leave here," Shawnee said as she clenched her fist.

" Shawnee!" Kikyo called out her name.

" Coming. See ya in a minute, Kagome," Shawnee said as she smiled at her friend. Shawnee walked over towards Kikyo.

" They are waiting for you."

Shawnee… Hot Chair. Hot Chair…Shawnee

Shawnee walked in and saw InuYasha and Kouga sweating like crazy. They still had on their suits, while at least InuYasha did anyway. Kouga had his jacket hanging on his chair and his dress shirt. The fifteen-year-old was pacing around the room, as if it would help him cool off. The only thing Kouga had on was a white beater and his dress pants. InuYasha was in his chair with his hands covering his face. It was of course summertime and it was hot, way too hot for guys to be wearing suits; especially, since the air condition wasn't installed yet. They never noticed Shawnee come in.

" Uhm… hi?"

" Hey" The two guys said, as they seem to be exhausted from the long day. Lucky for them that Shawnee was the last girl to be interviewed. Shawnee had on some dark blue hip huggers with a short sleeved aqua baby tee that read: **_If your name isn't Kouga, don't even think about talking to me._**

" Nice shirt."

" Thanks I just knew you would like it Kouga."

" So what's your name, why are you here, and why would you pick this pip squeak over me?" InuYasha asked as he looked at the shirt she had on.

" Shawnee. To date either you or Kouga… please don't tell Kagome. And I didn't."

" Wait… so your Kagome's friend who is crazy about **_lazy singer_** over here," InuYasha said as he pointed to Kouga.

" Hey! I'm not a lazy singer that's you."

" Uhm… can I ask you guys a question?"

" Sure Shawnee, what is it?" They both asked.

" How old are you guys? I've heard so many different things that it's hard to tell which ones are you guys real ages are…so what is it?"

" Well Kouga here is fifteen, so you can say he's the youngest," InuYasha said with a smile as he pointed at Kouga.

" Yeah and InuYasha here is sixteen, so he is like in the middle," Kouga said as he pointed at the guy still seating down.

" Alright so InuYasha how old is your **_sexy _**half-brother, Sesshomaru."

" I will just pretend you didn't just call him**_ sexy_**. Anyway he is nineteen last time I checked, and just because I know you are going to ask Miroku is eighteen. Are you satisfied?"

" Yes. Very, thank you. So is there something else you guys want to ask me?"

" Uhm…yeah. Can **_I_** call you Shawn, and we need a couple of pictures," InuYasha asked as he then picked up the camera he had been using all day.

" Uh… sure, and okay." InuYasha took a couple of pictures of Shawnee. She was about to leave when she then turned around and said, " Hey guys just to let you know I'm eighteen and Kagome is fifteen, and I'm the last girl." Shawnee smiled and said, " Kouga even though you're younger than me you look pretty hot with your white beater on, and InuYasha maybe you should do the same it is hot in here and I bet your just as ripped." Shawnee winked at them and then left. The two guys were blushing furiously after she left.

"I can't believe she is eighteen. She looks at least your age InuYasha."

" Me either I think she is lying just to make us feel bad about our ages." Kikyo then came in and the guys got quiet.

" That was all the girls. So know it's time for you guys to chose who gets to go to Tokyo with us and compete intil there is only three girls for each of you."

" Hold up Kikyo. Don't you mean four girls and not three?" InuYasha asked his manager.

" Isn't that what I said?"

" No… you know what…let's just forget it. Kikyo tell the girls we will announce who the fifty girls are that will be going with us to Tokyo in a half and hour or hour, it depends on how long it takes us to go over these pictures."

" Oh yeah and that could take awhile," Kouga said, he then started looking at pictures of Kagome.

" Kouga I think you are just as bad as Miroku and he has always been that way," InuYasha said as he took the picture from him and shook his head in disapproval. Kikyo then left out of the room to tell the girls the news.

The waiting room, when Shawnee came back

" Hey Shawnee. How did it go in there?" Shawnee was smiling from ear to ear.

" Huh? Oh it went great I think I made a great first impression."

" So Shawnee did Kouga tell you to get lost?" Ayame said as she sneaked up on Shawnee.

" Aaah! Oh it's just you. What do you want Ayame?" Shawnee said to the girl behind her.

" The same reason you are… I guess, but ever since I saw the competition I don't think it was fair for this competition to have so many ugly girls. Especially since you know I'm going to win," Ayame said as she then started laughing like a hyena.

" I didn't think so either, but you're here so I guess every one deserves a chance. Even the ugly girls need a way to show of their uniqueness, isn't that right, Ayame" Shawnee then nudged Ayame.

" I don't have to take this criticism. I'm leaving you to look stupid when Kouga doesn't pick you." Ayame then left. Shawnee then started laughing.

" Shawnee you do know that was mean right?"

" You sure I don't think I was mean enough to that little…"

" Can I have all the girls attention… please." All the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at S.K.I.M.'s manager.

" Thank you. As you all know that only fifty girls here and fifty in the other room will be going with us to Tokyo to compete for one of the guys affection. The guys are know choosing who moves on and who goes home today. InuYasha picks twenty-five girls, Kouga picks twenty-five, and so on. So be patient it might take a while," Kikyo said as she went to check on the guys' progress.

" Oh man, if I know them well enough, and I do. They are going to probable take their holy sweet time," Shawnee said as she knew they would most likely be there intil it got dark.

" Don't worry maybe it won't take to long," Kagome said as she then looked at her watch. It was three o'clock in the afternoon.

" So what time is it?"

" It's three o'clock."

" P.M.?"

" Yep. Shawnee what else did they say to you?"

" Well… Kouga complimented me on my shirt. Did you know that Kouga is the same age as you?"

" Really?"

" Uh huh, and InuYasha is the same age as Sango. Can you believe how young they are?"

" They are younger to you but InuYasha is a year older than me. So how old is Miroku and Sesshomaru?"

" Well… Sango is going to be shocked to find out that Miroku is two years older than her."

" So he's seventeen?"

" No…he's eighteen. Oh yeah I forgot that you hated math."

" Aaah… please don't say that word it anymore you know I hate math."

" Sorry… anywayz. Sesshomaru is nineteen. Isn't that great."

" I guess. So what else happen since we are going to be here for a while."

" InuYasha asked me if he could call me Shawn," Shawnee said with hearts in her eyes.

" Wait…I thought you didn't like InuYasha?"

" Well…actually I did say to you that I thought he was pretty cute. Even though I know he totally likes you."

" Really you think so. I think that Kouga might have a thing for me, but I think he totally likes you."

" You think so?"

" Yep, and besides if you don't get him Ayame might."

" Kagome promise me that you won't say that slut's name ever again."

" Okay. So what do you think they are doing in there?"

" My guess is that they are looking at **_our_** pictures."

A/N: Dude that was a lot to think of and I haven't even gotten to Sesshomaru and Miroku yet but I will. Sometime soon, I might have another story that will explain how they became a group either after I finish this one or somewhere in the middle…I'm not quite sure yet. So did you like it? What! You thought it should have been longer? What is wrong with you?

InuYasha: Who are you talking to? Is it your invisible reviewers again?

Author: No! And besides where is Kagome?

InuYasha: I don't know I'm not her keeper.

Author: I think I saw her with Kouga a few minutes ago.

InuYasha: WHAT! Not with that mutt. I'll be back I'm going to take a walk.

Author: Yeah right. Anywayz I would love to get some reviews so that I can shut InuYasha up. If there is a certain couple or couples you want let me know as long as it isn't KOUGA and AYAME. I HATE her as you can see.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Sango puts Miroku in his place

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I liked typing it. I'll put the thank yous at the end of this chapter.

Well…here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha or any of the other characters. Are you happy now? (Runs off crying).

_**The Band Known as S.K.I.M.**_

Chapter 4

Miroku can't control his perversion

While Shawnee and Kagome were in the other room Sango was now waiting for either Sesshomaru or Miroku to call for her to go into the other room. There were at least 500 girls in the waiting room. Most of the girls that were interviewed by Miroku came out giggling like a schoolgirl. While girls who went to be interviewed by Sesshomaru were not so happy. Sango became very nervous. Since Sango was basically alone she became even more nervous.

' What if he doesn't like me? What if I freeze up like I don't say anything like I did earlier?' Sango thought to herself as she tapped her foot. Sango felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see that it was one of her other closes friends.

" Oh…hi Rin. When did you get here?"

" I've been here for a while. I see that you haven't been called yet either. So, can I join you in being nervous?"

" Sure, but I'm not nervous." Sango tried to stop her leg from tapping. " Okay so I'm a little nervous that doesn't mean anything."

" I'll take that as a ' I'm so obviously nervous.' So are you here by yourself?"

"Well…not really. You remember Shawnee and Kagome?" Rin shook her head.

" Yeah, Shawnee's is the girl that's hooked on Kouga and Kagome is the one who is crazy about InuYasha…right?"

" Yeah, but of course they split us up, so now Shawn and Kag are in the other waiting room while I have to wait here all by myself."

' Wow. So you are here for Miroku…right?"

" Uh…um…well you see Rin I sort of…" Sango was cut off when Miroku came out of the room he was in and said, " Sango."

Sango jumped up and walked over towards Miroku.

" This way lady Sango…wait I've seen you before. You're one of the cute girls I spoke to earlier." Sango nodded her head.

In the Hot Chair with Sango

They went into the room. Inside was just like the inside of Kouga and InuYasha's room. (I'm not going into details)

" Have a seat." Sango then sat down in the chair.

" So…Sango what are your interest?" Miroku asked as he took off his coat and dress shirt. Sango had a hard time understanding a word that he said because of his exposed chest. (I would be too)

" Uh…"

" Miroku where is the shirt that was suppose to be on under your dress shirt?" Sesshomaru asked the (CUTE! Ahhhhh! Author passes out)

"Well… you see Sesshomaru. You know all girls love me more than you."

" No."

" Whatever, so I decide that Sango her would like to see me take off my shirt off."

" Don't you do that during all our concerts?"

" Uh…yeah, but it's more interesting when she can get her own private show, and by sides it is pretty hot in here for it to be a new mall," Miroku said as he wiped the sweat from his fore head with the palm of his hand.

" Well…you need to putt something on. Look you are making Sango feel uncomfortable," Sesshomaru said as he pointed at Sango, who was now blushing even more than she did earlier.

" Why…Sesshomaru? If I wanted to make her feel uncomfortable I would…"

" Huh?"

**_Smack_**

" I think she is exactly what this group needs. A girl that can keep you from getting in trouble," Sesshomaru said as he then started laughing. (Oh…My…Gosh Sesshomaru is laughing. Someone pinch me I'm dreaming pinches herself OUCH! I'm not dreaming)  
" Ha ha…very funny Sesshomaru. But I do agree that she is different. At least she is cute and strong and not ugly with brute strength."  
" Can we at least let her say something before you assume that she likes you?" the guys were waiting for Sango to say something.  
" Uh…Hi. I don't really know what to say except I'm glad to be here." " And we're glad you are here too. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" 

" Huh? Uh…yeah, but can you **_please_** put on a shirt. Your chest is freaking me out…seriously," Sesshomaru said and then threw Miroku a shirt.

" Thanxs…I needed something to wipe my face off with," Miroku said as he was about to use the shirt as a rag, but he saw Sesshomaru give him a evil glare." He he…I was just joking. Look I'm putting it on now."

" That's what I thought you were about to do. So, Sango why do you want to date me…"

" Or me," Miroku said as he add in his two cents.

" Or the lecher?"

" Well…I've always loved you guys and thought it would be pretty cool if I could date…"

" Date who?" Miroku said as he leaned over the desk. Sango started to blush.

"…Miroku," Sango said under her breath.

" What? I'm sorry, but you'll have to speak up."

" I said …Miroku." Miroku than jumped up and started doing his happy dance. (isn't good that he can dance o )

" Can you please sit down Miroku."

" I can't I'm too happy to sit down." Miroku started dancing again. Sesshomaru had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and made him sit down.

" Thank you Sango for your time now all we need is a few pictures and then you can go back to the waiting room."

" Okay," Sango said as she posed for Sesshomaru, who was holding the camera.

In the waiting room

Sango came out of the room with a smile on her face and was blushing from ear to ear. She sat back down next to Rin.

" So…how did it go?" Sango didn't answer her; she just stood there looking dazed. Rin then waved her hand in front of Sango's face.

" Huh?"

" I said how did it go? Did he like you? Don't keep me in suspense."

" Oh it went great."

" Just …great? You are so lying."

" Okay I'll tell you. Miroku really likes me he even touched my… butt," Sango said as she started to blush.

" He did? What did you do?"

" I …um…smacked him," Sango said as she started to blush.

" WHAT! YOU SMACKED HIM?" Everyone in the waiting room started at the two girls.

" Shh… yes I smacked him he was in my personal space. What you have done if Sesshomaru did that to you?"

" Well…I already know that Sesshomaru would never do anything like that, but if he would I guess I would do the same. So what else happened?"

" Well… he took his shirt off in front of me," Sango said as she started to blush.

" Really? Wow… I bet you was just staring at him wishing that he would just…," Sango covered her mouth as she was speaking.

" No, and besides I think that all that worrying I did was for nothing."

" Are you sure you'll make it to the next round?"

" Well…"

" Can Rin please come inside," Sesshomaru said as he came out of his room. Rin eagerly jumped up and ran towards him.

" I'm here," Rin said to Sesshomaru as she gave him an innocent smile.

_**o**_

" "

**_(O O)_**

_**A/N: Isn't it cute. Never mind the crazy bunny. What did you think of the story? I know I should make it longer, but I want to save the good stuff for later. I would like to thank…**_

_**InuYasha: Hey, wait a minute where did those reviews come from? And where is Kagome?**_

_**Author: I don't know, and I told you she is with Kouga…stupid mutt.**_

_**InuYasha: What's that?**_

_**Author: Oh nothing. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW. I will try to make the next one longer, but I doubt it will be long. The next chapter will be about Rin or I might go back to InuYasha and Kouga. If I do InuYasha and Kouga the chapter might be longer, but I'm not sure yet ;. That way I will put the chapters up faster **_

_**InuYasha: Uhm…girl with the crush on Kouga.**_

_**Author: It's not a crush I'm in love with him and I plan on marrying him. (DEEPLY SIGHS)**_

_**InuYasha: Yeah whatever, but what about your thank yous?**_

_**Author: Oh yeah…thanks for reminding me. Oh and by the way Kagome isn't with Kouga she's with Miroku.**_

_**InuYasha: Uh…I forgot to do something. (InuYasha runs off)**_

_**Author: He is so easy to fool…Kagome you can come out now. (Kagome comes from behind the couch) Now for those thanx yous. **_

_**trigger happy: It will be Inu/Kag and Mir/San, but I'm not sure if I'll there will be any bashing on Kikyo. I might though…I'll have to think about it.**_

_**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Thanks for the nice review **_

_**Lain the Fluff-Master: Thank you so much I really appreciated your review most of all. I don't know about having Kagura with Kouga, but I will put her in the story…okay. Oh and thanks for the tip I'll change drama to comedy, and InuYasha is my obsession too. You know it took me like forever to think of the name of the boy band…no really it did. **_


	5. InuYasha and Kouga look for the top 50

**_So here it is the next chapter. I decide to go back to InuYasha and Kouga because they are just so cute. So please enjoy the fruits of my hard labor, and I was on spring break so I had time to type up more chapters to my stories. That way I won't be going crazy with all the updating I was suppose to do. Let me stop rambling on about my personal life. Here it is chapter five._**

The Band Known as S.K.I.M.

**Chapter 5**

**_InuYasha and Kouga look for the top 50_**

In InuYasha and Kouga's room they were looking over the pictures they had taken earlier. Kouga was looking at his girls and InuYasha was looking at his. InuYasha had finally took of his dress shirt.

" So InuYasha have you found any you like?" Kouga asked as he stops looking at his pile of pictures.

" Well…I know Kagome is one, but I'm still thinking it over. What about you did you find any?" InuYasha asked as he leaned back in his chair.

" Well… of course I did." InuYasha knew that he was lying, so he gave him the 'I'm not convinced' look.

" Alright, so I only chose two."

" What two?"

" You know that Shawnee girl."

" You mean the girl that is like three years older than you?" InuYasha said as he then started to laugh at him.

" Ha ha…very funny, but I saw you checking her out." InuYasha then started to blush.

"And that only proves that I'm right," Kouga said as he pointed at the rather red guy next to him.

" Oh shut up. Then if Shawn is one who is the other?"

" Wait…who's Shawn?"

" You know… Shawnee," InuYasha said as he then looked at Kouga as if he was crazy.

" Oh yeah her I knew that I was just testing you."

" Yeah right. So who's the other girl?"

" The other girl would be Ayame."

" Why her?"

" Because if she comes maybe there will be some fighting between her and Shawnee. Can't you just picture those two fighting over me."

" No, and I think you need to start thinking about the other twenty three girls you are going to have to pick," InuYasha said as he leaned further back on his chair. As a result InuYasha fell out of the chair. Kouga then busted out laughing. Kikyo heard the noise a came running in and sat next to her band member to see if he was all right.

" InuYasha, are you alright?"

" I'm fine I just leaned to far back in the chair. I guess I'm just a little clumsy today."

" How about insane," Kouga had said under his breath.

" What's that, Kouga?" InuYasha said as Kikyo helped him up.

" Nothing… just that Kikyo doesn't come help me like that."

" I do. Remember that time you was about to get in a fight with some guy over his girl friend."

" Uh…no, and I think that was Miroku not me."

" Oh yeah…I guess I really don't do that type of stuff for you…sorry I'll try doing it more often. If you guys need anything I'll be outside making sure the girls don't kill each other. We had a close call with two girls earlier, but it ended before it even started," Kikyo said as she was heading for the door.

" Who was fighting?"

" Oh I think it was that girl Shawnee and Ayame." Kikyo then left out. Kouga stared at InuYasha.

" What?"

" I told you so."

" Oh… shaddup. Let's started looking some more. So, what about that strange looking girl that sort of looked like Kagura."

" Oh that girl. Nah, and besides you know that I don't like Kagura she singings with Naraku and that Kanna girl, she looks to young to be singing with a bunch of freaks."

" Yeah, but she didn't say her name was Kagura. I think she said that her name was… was… man I can't remember what she said her name was."

" Me either, but we do have her picture," Kouga said as he then picked up a picture.

" Man that is not her," InuYasha said as he covered her eyes.

" What are you…ahhhh!" Kouga screamed as he looked at the picture.

" We are to never speak of what we just saw," Kouga nodded, " Now let's get back to choosing these girls."

**_About two hours later_**

InuYasha and Kouga were still looking through the pictures. They hadn't really gotten that far. InuYasha had at least sixteen girls, while Kouga only had about four. Kouga was getting stressed out, while InuYasha was calmly looking through his pictures for nine more girls.

" Ahhhh! I can't take this anymore. How is it that out of all the girls I've interviewed I can only find four descent girls," Kouga said as he then got up and started walking around their room. InuYasha then stopped looking and also got out of his chair.

" Calm down Kouga it's not that hard; just pick out the girls that you think have potential that's what I did."

" So you're telling me that you're done?"

" Yep." InuYasha then started stretching out his arms and legs.

" WHAT! You are done picking out your twenty five girls!"

" I thought I told you yes."

" That can't be," Koga said as he looked at InuYasha's list of girls, " I can't believe that you were able to find twenty five descent girls all in two hours. Come on you've got to tell me how you did it?"

" I told you just pick the ones that have potential or at least has a great personality."

" You didn't do that did you?"

" Well…I sort of did that for some of them, but then I just did eeney, miney, minne, moe," InuYasha said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kouga fell over anime style.

" I can't believe you. I guess I'll do the same," Kouga said as he got up and sat back down to pick the rest of his girls.

" That's the spirit, Kouga," InuYasha said as he patted Kouga on his back. It took him about a fifteen minutes to just randomly pick twenty-one girls.

" I'm now done. So what do we do now?"

" I guess I should call Kikyo back in and tell her that we're done for now," InuYasha said as he got up to get Kikyo.

**_Waiting Room_**

" Hey Kagome, what time is it now?"

" It's only been five seconds since the last time you asked me."

" But that's not what I asked," Shawnee said with a groan.

" Fine, it's…hey look it's him."

" Who's him," Shawnee turned around to see InuYasha talking to Kikyo, " Oh… you mean InuYasha. Dare me to call him over here?"

" No."

" Ah…come on I know you want me too."

" No, that's okay… really."

" What's that Kagome? You want me to call him over here…okay, it's only because you insisted," Shawnee said as she then got up from her chair to talk to InuYasha.

" No Shawnee…please don't." It was to late Shawnee was already up.

**_Over by Kikyo_**

" Hey Kikyo"

" What is it InuYasha?"

" Me and Kouga are finish. Maybe you should check on the my hard headed brother and the lecher."

" Alright," Kikyo said as she then left and InuYasha was about to go back in the room when he saw Shawnee coming toward him.

" Hey Shawn, what's up?"

" Nothing much I was just wondering if you guys were done."

" To be honest with you we are. So how's Kag?"

" She's fine, but I think she wants you to come over and give her a hug," Shawnee said as she then pulled the teenage singer to where she was siting, " So you dicided to take of the shirt?"

" Yeah," InuYasha said as he then started to blush.

" I told you would look nice with out the dress shirt on," Shawnee smiled at him and lead him to Kagome.

**_Over by Kagome_**

' I can't believe that she is about to bring him over here. What if she was just joking?' Kagome looked up and saw Shawnee talking to InuYasha. ' Oh no…they're walking this way. Is my hair straight? What about my breath?'

" Hey Kag," InuYasha said as he gave Kagome a hug. Kagome melted in his arms.

" See I told you she wanted a hug," Shawnee said as she then sat down.

" Hey InuYasha." As soon as Kagome said his name girls snapped out of their daze and ran over to InuYasha.

" Hey girls. A little help," InuYasha asked the two girls.

" Back off. You heard him. Step back!" Shawnee yelled as she and Kagome got InuYasha back to his room.

" Thanks girls," InuYasha said as he then gave Shawnee and Kagome a kiss on the cheek

" No problem. If I end up being Kouga's girl, which I am, I'll have to do this all the time. Isn't that right Kagome? Uh…Kagome?" Kagome had passed out on to the floor.

" Anyways thanks a lot. I owe you two one. By the way don't tell any one this, but you two are in the next round, but be surprise when you fine out…okay?"

" Okay, but are you sure?"

" Positive…see ya in a minute or so." InuYasha said as he then went into the room.

**_A/N: I would like to say that this chapter really kind of sucked, but that is just my opinion. So please let the reviews come in, I'd really like to read what you thought of this chapter._**

**_InuYasha: Uhm…girl with the crush on Kouga._**

**_KBF: It's not a crush I'm in love with him and I plan on marrying him. (DEEPLY SIGHS)_**

**_InuYasha: Yeah whatever, but what about your thank yous?_**

**_KBF: Thank you InuYasha. I was thinking about changing my pen name to Inu's biggest fan._**

**_InuYasha: Really?_**

**_KBF: No, Not really, but any ways I would like to thank:_**

**_sliverlove: Thank_** **_you so much._**

**_Simone': I think you for telling me about my mistake. You are…that's great, and I thought I was the only one that thought she was, and thanks for the review_**

**_Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Thank you so much for reviewing for at least three out of four of my stories. You rock_**


	6. Hi, I'm Rin

**_A/N: I am so sorry. I've been doing my teen titans fics so much that I forgot I even had an Inu fic, but I'm back now. I will try to get this story up faster if I can. I would like to thank my new reviewer:_**

**_FYI IY is mine: Thank you so much for putting me in your fav author and for this story to be in your favorites. Just between you and me I'm not changing my pen name any time soon. That is only because Kouga is the whole reason I even started watching InuYasha._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha because if I did I would hold Kouga up for ransom but I do own Shawnee._**

**Recap:**

" Well… he took his shirt off in front of me," Sango said as she started to blush.

" Really? Wow… I bet you was just staring at him wishing that he would just…," Sango covered her mouth as she was speaking.

" No, and besides I think that all that worrying I did was for nothing."

" Are you sure you'll make it to the next round?"

" Well…"

" Can Rin please come inside," Sesshomaru said as he came out of his room. Rin eagerly jumped up and ran towards him.

" I'm here," Rin said to Sesshomaru as she gave him an innocent smile.

_**The Band Known as S.K.I.M.**_

**Chapter 6**

**_Hi, I'm Rin_**

" Have a seat Rin," Sesshomaru said to the young girl as he sat down next to Miroku. Rin then sat down in the seat that was in front of the two singers.

" Okay Rin…wait do I know you?"

" …Well…Yes, you saved me from a pack of wolves that had attacked my neighborhood. I was all alone until I found you by my house. You were pretty much hurt. You never told me how, but I was eternally grateful for what you had did."

" …Oh yeah I remember. I'm glad you are okay. So Rin, why are you here?"

" Well…first of all, I came to have a chance to date my hero."

" Sesshomaru, I think we should let her go to the next round. Look at her she's hot, and she the hottest girl that has come in to date you," Sesshomaru then hit Miroku on top of his head, " Ouch! What you do that for?"

" I must get to know her better, and give all the other girls a chance before I jump to conclusions like what you have been saying to all your girls."

" I only said that a couple of times."

" …Uh guys?"

" Yeah right, Miroku. You said it to every girl that should up for you, except for that Sango girl, who you scared away with having your chest all exposed."

" Okay so I did say it a few…" " Ahem!" " Okay, a lot of times, but Sango was different."

" Excuse me."

" Yes, what is it Rin?" the two guys said in unison.

" Wasn't Sesshomaru suppose ask me some questions?"

" …Yes, I'm sorry."

" It's okay Miroku."

" Okay Rin by sides liking Sesshomaru, what other reasons why you are here?"

" Well…I just love you guys songs and thought it would be great to have a date with Sesshomaru, and the attention would be great too."

" I think that is all Rin, but we need a few shots of you…you know for choosing who will go on to the next round," Miroku said as he picked up the camera they used earlier. As soon as Miroku picked it up Sesshomaru grabbed it from him.

" I think **_I'll_** take Rin's picture you perverted piano player," Sesshomaru said as he took the camera away from his group member. He took a few pictures of Rin and then she headed to the door, but before she left she said, " Sesshomaru, I'm eternally grateful for you saving me from those wolves, and I will do anything to thank you for that…ANYTHING…bye," Rin said as she then waved the two guys off as she left the room. Sesshomaru's jaw dropped, and Miroku's dropped as well.

" Miroku, close your mouth."

" As soon as you close yours." The two guys then closed each other's mouth.

" Is there any other girls on the list?"

" I think that there is one more that hasn't been interviewed yet."

" Oh really?"

" Yeah, her name is…Koharu?"

"…Did you say…K-koharu?"

" Yes, you want me to go and get her?"

" No! I'll get her," Miroku said as he got up and went to go get their last girl.

The waiting room Miroku peeked his head from inside the room and said, " Can we please see… (GULPS) Koharu." A girl that looked about fourteen, which is a year too young to be in this competition, came up to Miroku and said, " That's me!"  
" Come in," Miroku said to the girl as he escorted her inside the room. Koharu meet's the hot chair 

" Have a seat," Miroku said to the young girl as he sat down next to his fellow band member. The girl then sat down and said, " I'm here to bear Miroku's child." Sesshomaru was taking a sip of water when she said that and the water came out spraying his fellow band member.

" What?"

" Say it don't spray it Sesshomaru," Miroku said as he wiped the water off of himself with a piece of cloth that was on the table.

" Whatever, but are you serious?"

" Very serious," Koharu said as she smiled at Miroku.

" Wow, when did you tell her that Miroku?"

" I told her about…three years ago."

" So when you were fifteen?"

" Correct."

" It was at one of your concerts. After your concert I was outside. I didn't have enough money to actually watch you guys and my caretaker abused me. I was starving and you guys were coming out and Miroku saw me and took me out to dinner. I was eleven when he did that and that was three years ago. I'm now here to repay my debate to him, by bearing his child since he did ask me."

" So, your fourteen?"

" Yes Sesshomaru."

" I'm sorry Koharu, but you are a year to young for this contest," Miroku said to the young girl.

" I know, but I was thinking you would make an exception."

" Koharu I hate to do this to you but…Security!" Two very muscular bodyguards came in.

" You called for us Mr. Miroku?"

" Yes I did."

" Miroku you can't do this to her…she's just a little kid. Maybe you should give her a chance," Sesshomaru whispered in his ear. (Sesshomaru is being…caring. Somebody pinch me…OUCH! It's not a dream.)

" I guess we could give her a chance. Hey big guys get me something to eat."

" Yes sir! Would Sesshomaru like something as well?" Sesshomaru shook his head. The two huge guys then left the room to get Miroku something to eat.

" So you're giving me a chance?" Miroku nodded, " Oh thank you thank you," Koharu said as she hugged Miroku to death.

" Let go…please." Koharu then let go off him and started blushing.

" I'm sorry," Koharu said as she hung her head down.

" It's okay it could have been worse."

" I kind of wish she did kill you," Sesshomaru said as a smile grazed his lips.

" Ha ha…will need a few pictures of you Koharu. Sesshomaru, the camera please." Sesshomaru then handed Miroku the camera. Miroku took a few pictures of Koharu and then she left.

" This has been the roughest day of my life," Miroku said as he leaned back in his chair. He leaned too far back and fell. Sesshomaru started laughing and said, " It's been the best day of my life since yours is miserable."

_**A/N: As always I love Kouga…YEAH!**_

_**Kouga: I heard my name.**_

_**KBF: Kouga! I love you! (Chases Kouga around her house)**_

_**Kagome: I'm here to tell you that KBF would be happy if she got so new reviewers that would be great, but as she would probable say right about now…Please review or InuYasha will set me in a cage to think of a better chapter. Hehe I think that is what she might say. See you next time.**_

_**KBF: Come back Kouga I just what a lock of your hair (KBF runs after Kouga with scissors)**_

_**Kouga: No way! I like my hair the way it is!**_

_**Kagome: (Sighs) Please review.**_

_**InuYasha: We are surrounded by idiots.**_


	7. Kikyo checks on our guys

_**A/N: I love this story, but I've noticed I'm more of a Teen Titan writer than an Inu writer…Dude that sucks! But I do try my best, and I didn't get a lock of Kouga's hair. I think it's because of those darn jewel shards in his legs…those are some sexy legs. I would like to thank:**_

_**Lain the Fluff-Master: Has it been that long? I guess if you really look at it you have been gone for quite some time, BUT WHO CARES YOU'VE COME BACK! I loved that part too because I wanted Miroku to do something stupid.**_

_**Zoderella: How are you? You aren't still going to hurt me about that little joke are you? Anyways, thanks a lot I hope you're feeling better. Now that the reviews are out of the way let's start the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from InuYasha, but I own the first Inu movie and Shawnee. **_

_**The Band Known as S.K.I.M.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Kikyo checks on our guys**_

We last left our two band members with the thought of having an underage girl in on their contest and now they are thinking of who will be joining them in Tokyo. Of course Sesshomaru was already done and was know waiting for Miroku to finish.

" I still can't believe you were able to single out your girls as you interviewed them. Did you at least put that Rin girl on your list 'cause she was…"

" Shut your mouth! It's for me to know and for you to find out. So, how many do you have thus far?"

" Hmm…That one was cute. Oh! And that girl and that cutie over there."

" By the sound in your voice you haven't picked one yet…am I right?"

" I'M TRYING TO THINK!"

" I'll take that as a yes." Not to long after their little conversation the guards came in with Miroku food followed by Kikyo, who didn't look happy at all.

" What is with this food you two?" Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo and pointed an accusing finger at Miroku, " Miroku?"

" Thanks guys I was starved…What?" Miroku said as he opened up one of the boxes of Chinese's food the guards brought in.

" What is with the food?"

" I was hungry it's a very natural human feeling to want to eat something when their hungry. So if you don't mind I'm gong to enjoy eating this lo-main," Miroku said as he took out his chop sticks and brought some of the lo-main to his lips when Kikyo had snatched the chop sticks and the box of lo-main from him, " HEY!"

" Miroku, I bet you haven't even finished picking your fifty girls…have you?"

" I'll answer for him…No," Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his chair.

" I can't believe you're not done. Sesshomaru is probable already done."

" Pretty much."

" Okay, so that's just because he has a stick up his…"

" Watch your mouth Miroku, and besides InuYasha and even Kouga is done now. Why aren't you done?"

" I'm would go a lot faster if I had my lunch slash dinner. So, if you don't mind can I have my food back please?"

" Sure," Kikyo said, as she was about to hand Miroku his food when she snatched it back and said, "As soon as you finish your list of girls, so I can let these girls that are going with us can go home and pack for their stay at the hotel!"

" Oh come on Kikyo that's not fair!"

" Life's not fair. Now get started." Kikyo and the guards left Miroku and Sesshomaru.

" No come back. I'm almost done don't take away my only pride in joy," Miroku said to the closing door as he started crying over the fact that Kikyo had took away his lunch/ dinner.

" Miroku you are such a baby," Sesshomaru said as he took a black mail picture of Miroku crying, " Work it Miroku," Sesshomaru said to him as he took several more pictures of his crying band member.

" Sesshomaru can't you see I'm grieving here?"

" I'm sorry I thought you was just crying because you were too lazy to write down the girls' names you wanted to have come with us to Tokyo?"

" Oh shut up, I'm going to start right now," Miroku replied as he started looking through the pictures of girls and ran across the picture of Sango.

" What are you gawking at now?" Sesshomaru asked as he then looked at the picture,

" Ah Sango, she was a very interesting girl she has a lot of spunk in her. I think you have one right there…Miroku? Miroku?" Sesshomaru started waving his hand in front of Miroku's face, but couldn't get his attention since he was drooling over the picture of Sango.

" Huh? Did you say something Sesshomaru?"

" Yes! I've been calling your name for a minute now. I said you have one girl seeing as you can't take your eyes off her picture."

" I think you're right. And besides I'm almost done."

" What!"

" Don't yell! Yes I'm almost done I just need one more name."

" What about Koharu? I don't see her name on your list," Sesshomaru asked as he was looking over Miroku's list.

" Well…I'm not putting her on the list she's too young," Miroku said as he snatched his list back.

" That never stopped you before."

" Touché." Miroku then put Koharu's name down on his list.

" Kikyo!"

" What is it Miroku? If you haven't finished that list then no food," Kikyo said as she peeked her head in the door

" I'm done," Miroku said as he waved his list from where he was.

" Let me see that," she said as she ran up to him and snatched his list and read to find out he wasn't lying, " Okay, I'll tell the other two it's time. We will have the girls all together in one room as we tell them the news…okay?"

" Yes Kikyo," both guys said to their manager.

" Good, and have the girls go to the café so we can feed them and then tell them the girls that will be going with us tomorrow morning." Kikyo then left the two guys, so that she can tell InuYasha and Kouga the good news.

" Come on Sesshomaru, let's go show the beautiful ladies the way to the café," Miroku said as he got up and headed for the door.

" I'm coming," Sesshomaru said as he folded up his list and put it in his coat's breast pocket, " and shouldn't you take your list with you?"

" Oh yeah I forgot, pass it here," Miroku said as he held his hands out as if he was about to be passed a basketball.

" You do realize that this is paper…don't you?" Sesshomaru asked as he and Miroku's sweat dropped.

" Yeah I knew that, I was just testing you, and you passed. Good job Sesshy," Sesshomaru's eyes glowed a crimson red; " Did I say Sesshy? I meant to say Sesshomaru."

" That's what I thought you said," Sesshomaru said as he walked pass Miroku to the room all the girls were in.

" Hey! Wait for me!" Miroku then grabbed his list and joined him in the room all the girls were in.

" Well then come on."

" Hey wait a minute, did Kikyo give me back my food?"

" No, now let's go."

" I am so going to get her when I see her," He said as they then left the room.

**_InuYasha and Kouga's room_**

" I am soooooooooooo borrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeddddddd," Kouga said for the hundredth time since Kikyo left the two boys, and InuYasha was getting tired of his complaining and was about to put him out of his misery as he held the chair he was sitting in over his head. Before InuYasha could deliver Kouga to the next world Kikyo came in and said,

" They are finished and are ready to start telling the girls who will be going with us and who will be leaving and will not be coming back."

" YES!" Kouga yelled as he jumped out of his chair and hit the chair that InuYasha had hovering over his head.

" Whoops," InuYasha said innocently as he put the chair down.

" What do you mean whoops?" Kouga asked as he then rubbed the bumped that was on the top of his head.

" It meant that I didn't mean for what happen to happen, but it did and I said **_'whoops'_**…you big baby," InuYasha said as he mumbled the last part.

" What did you just say?"

" You two need to stop so we can really start this contest…okay?" Kikyo explained to the guys as she wedges herself between the two guys.

" Fine," they both huffed as they turned their backs on each other.

" Okay then, let's go," Kikyo said as she headed to the door, " Make sure you two have your list so after we all eat, you can announce who will be going with us to Tokyo."

" I have mine, but I'm not to sure of Mr. Drummer over there," InuYasha said as he pointed to Kouga.

" I have mine as well, so there," Kouga said as he blew a raspberry at InuYasha, who just did it right back at him.

" You guys are such babies," Kikyo said as she left them to act like babies. The two guys then noticed that Kikyo had them and stopped playing like kids and Kouga asked, " What time is it InuYasha?"

" It's…damn!"

" What?"

" It's almost six and I have to watch the Simpsons." Kouga then hit InuYasha upside of his head.

" Idiot, worry about that later. Let's go before they start to worry." Kouga then left out the room and InuYasha soon followed after him.

**_A/N: This by far is not as long as I wanted this to be, but what cha going to do? Anyways I love this story because this is my first fan fic, but I just keep on ignoring it and now I need to re-read over this whole story, so I can remember all the stuff I'm suppose to be doing. Anyways, I would love to get more reviews for this story then my Teen Titan stories which is more popular then this…and that's just awful. See ya in the next chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I will do what I can to survive doing this story. Thank yous will be at the end. On with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters from that show for that matter. I would love to own them so I can have Kouga all to myself. **_

_**The Band Known as S.K.I.M.**_

**Chapter 8**

_**Eating, Blabbing, and who gets the boot**_

As soon as Sesshomaru and Miroku got out of the room they were ambushed by a lot of crazed fans.

" Sesshomaru!"

" Oh Miroku! Did I make it to the next round?"

" Can you girls be quiet for a minute so I can say something," Sesshomaru asked in his normal (SEXY) tone. All the girls got quiet, " Thank you. We need you all to go to the café, which is located in the Food Court. Let's get going so we can all go get a good nights rest," Sesshomaru said to the girls as he then left out of the room and headed for the café.

" Wait up Sesshomaru!" some of the girls, yelled as they then ran after Sesshomaru.

" I guess you girls are the ones obsessed with me?" The girls nodded like their heads would fall off, " Well, then let's go." A few of the girls grabbed Miroku's arms and headed for the café. Sango was dragging behind them thinking that she might not be in the next group of girls that will be joining them in Tokyo.

" SIGH! I don't even see the point in following them. I'm not going to make it to the next round," Sango said out loud to no one in particular. Sango then felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Is there something wrong Sango?" Sango turned and saw that it was Miroku.

" Uh…how did you…"

" I give them the slip, so what's the matter?"

" I just miss my friends is all," Sango huffed as she turned her head from him and started to walk further away from him.

" Are you talking about your friends from earlier?" Miroku asked as he ran to catch up with her. Sango didn't answer, " Is it something you don't want to talk to me about?" Sango stopped running.

" No, it's just I…"

" Sango!" Sango turned to see Kagome and Shawnee, who were wrapped around Kouga and InuYasha.

" Shawnee! Kagome!" The two girls ran from the guys' grip they had on them and ran to their dear friend.

" I've missed you guys so much," Sango said, as the three girls gave each other a group hug.

" We've missed you too Sango," Kagome said. The three girls let go and Shawnee asked, " How was you're encounter with…Miroku," she said that last part teasingly. Sango blushed a little.

" So my guess is it went well," Kagome chimed in.

" Girls, we don't have time to catch up. We need to get to the café," InuYasha fumed.

" I'll say, I'm starved," Miroku said as he rubbed his stomach. Kouga would have grabbed Kagome if it weren't for InuYasha, who grabbed her first.

" Come on Kag." Kouga growled at him and InuYasha just turned around and stuck his tongue out at Kouga.

" Hey Kouga, shouldn't we get going as well?" Shawnee asked the drummer, as she was blushing and staring at her shoes.

" Yeah let's go," Kouga said, as he enlaced his arm with hers and she started to blush even redder.

" You ready to go Sango?" Sango was already gone by the time he turned around, " Hey! Wait for me!" Miroku yelled as he ran after his two other band members.

_**In the café**_

As soon as Sesshomaru and his band of girls got to the café they saw Kikyo and their guards waiting for them.

" It's about time you showed up," Kikyo said to the bass player.

" I would have been here sooner if these girls weren't holding onto my arms."

" I see. Well, where is Miroku?"

" He was with us, but over all these girls I couldn't see him."

" Well, I hope the rest of the guys come soon so we can actually start this contest." Like as if like magic InuYasha, Kouga and Miroku appeared with a girl on their arms. Kikyo looked like she was ticked of at the girl that was on InuYasha.

" Hey Kikyo," InuYasha called to their manager, as he was the first one to reach her," Uh Kikyo this is Kagome, she's one of the contestants that was here for me."

" Hi," Kagome said to her as she hid behind of InuYasha.

" So she's shy?"

" Just a little, but she's really nice wants you get to know her," InuYasha said as he tried to pry her off his arm. She wouldn't budge. As soon as Kouga reached them him and Shawnee were both blushing. InuYasha looked at them and was wondering what happened between them…on second thought I don't think that anyone wants to know. Then Sango showed up with Miroku having a death hold on her arm as he walked over to the others.

" Hey guys."

" Miroku let go of me!" Sango screamed as Miroku dropped her, " Ouch!"

" Sango are you okay?" her two best friends asked, as they went over to her crouching form.

" I'm okay, but if a certain band member isn't," Sango then got up and was about to choke the living day lights out of Miroku, if it wasn't for her friends holding her back.

" Sango please calm down," Kagome said, as she tried to calm down her friend.

" Not after he purposely dropped me on the floor."

" I'm really sorry about that, but you did say to put you down…am I right?" InuYasha nodded, " See, Inu…OUCH!" Miroku complained, as Sango hit him up side his head. Everyone started laughing at Miroku.

" Yeah, I'm sorry too, but you were asking for it…am I right girls?" All the girls nodded even the ones that were here for the other band members, " See the girls agree with me."

" All right enough fun and games, it's time for the illumination and eating of course," Kikyo said from in front of all the girls.

" YEAH!" all the girls screamed, as they all got in line to get their food and then sat down. Once everyone was finished the four band members went to the stage, which was put in the mall because of them, and Sesshomaru was the first to speak, " Good evening ladies, my hope is that you all had a great time so far?"

" YES!"

" Good 'cause now we are going to tell you is going with us to Tokyo."

" Aww," some girls moped. Others screamed, " I'm going to Tokyo!"

" Since I am the oldest and wisest I shall go first. This girl really stood out beyond the other girls that I interviewed and that would have to be…Rin."

Over by the four girls 

" Oh my gosh Rin, your going to Tokyo. Congratulations," Shawnee said as tightly hugged Rin, as she then started crying.

" Shawnee, are you crying?" Rin asked as she pulled away from her grip and stared at her tear stricken eyes.

" Shawnee doesn't cry. You must be talking about someone else," Sango said, as she never looked at the two girls.

" Sango, it is Shawnee crying," Kagome answered, as she and Rin were trying to comfort their dear friend.

" All right I'll bite," Sango answered, as she turned to look at you three best friends, " Shawn? What's wrong?" All Shawnee did was cry some more, " Shawnee doesn't cry…or does she?"

**_On the Stage_**

Now that old sour is done I can really say who I want with me," Miroku said, as he was going out of turn.

" Miroku, it's my turn you perverted piano player," Kouga said arguing with the older band member, well older then him at least.

" Well, I was told we are suppose to go by age and seeing as you're the youngest you'll be after InuYasha."

" WHAT!" Kouga yelled at him as he tossed him to the ground. We all know Kouga has nothing against **_(My Baby…just kidding.)_** Miroku, but that little comment about his age wasn't right and besides he kind of deserved it.

" Hey you two we don't have time for this," Kikyo argued with the two teens, as she and InuYasha separated the two.

" Let me at the pervert!" Kouga shouted, as he tried to escape from Kikyo's death grip. While InuYasha was holding back Miroku.

" Thank you InuYasha for holding me back because Kouga would have been wiped by me."

" What's that?"

" Guys, we do have like over a thousand beautiful girls wanting on us to tell them who will be going with us to Tokyo," InuYasha explained, as he pointed to the girls, and he was looking over the crowed he saw that something was going on with a group of the girls, " Hey Kikyo, I'll be right back. I have something I need to do real quick."

" Okay," Kikyo answered, as she then went back to the problem at hand, " Miroku, you know that I said that I wanted the order to go by your groups name. Not by your ages YOU IDIOT!"

" G-guess y-your n-next K-kouga," Miroku stuttered, as he was afraid of what Kikyo would do to him.

" Thank you, Kikyo. I would like to say that I enjoyed every single girl that came in to be interviewed by me, and…"

**_Over by the girls_**

As the girls were comforting Shawnee they tried to get her to tell them what was wrong with her, but she wouldn't say anything. The four girls didn't notice that InuYasha was coming their way.

" Hey, what's going on here," InuYasha greeted and scared the three girls out of their skins. They all jumped except Shawnee, who had her head down cast and silently sobbing.

" InuYasha, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on stage with the others?" Kagome ask the bandleader.

" Yeah, but you four weren't looking at Miroku and Kouga make a fool of themselves, so I was wondering if everything is okay? Is she going to be all right?"

" We don't know. All we know is that she was congratulating me for being able to go to Tokyo and then she started crying."

" Shawn? Shawn, are you okay?"

"…"

" See, she isn't talking to anyone," Sango. InuYasha lifted her chin and looked her in the eye and said, " Kouga's calling out his girls."

" Huh? Who are you?" Shawnee asked through tear stricken eyes. She looked like she was being really serious.

" Shawn, it's me InuYasha."

" I don't know you," Shawnee said, as she couldn't hold her composer any longer. She then started laughing.

On the stage 

" Anyways, I would like to say that it was really hard to pick between the girls that came for me, but my first pick is…Miss Kagome Higurashi!"

" What!" Kagome and InuYasha yelled in unison.

" Kouga is so going to die for this," InuYasha said as he was clenching his fist, " I'll get him back for that little comment."

" The Kagura look a like was another chose," Kouga said in disgusted, " Then there was Miss Sharde' Ford, and…"

" AHHH!" a girl that was somewhere in the back, which sounded more like she was right in front of him screaming, " I LOVE YOU KOUGA! AHHH!"

" Love you too, and last, but not lest my personal favorite. They say you save the best for last were right and that is…Miss Shawnee Lee."

Over by the girls…and InuYasha…of course 

Shawnee was jumping up and down and by accident jumped on InuYasha, which ended up with the two of them in an awkward position.

" InuYasha!" Kikyo and Kouga screamed from the stage.

" It's not what it looks like!"

" Then come up here and explain it to us," Kouga said, as he wanted to know why Shawnee was hanging off of him.

" All right," InuYasha answered, as he went up to the stage and besides it was his turn after Kouga.

" Uh…Shawnee, what was all that?" Kagome asked her, as she was trying not to look jealous.

" I got a little to excited when Kouga said I was going to Tokyo with him," Shawnee squealed, " So I'm really sorry about jumping on InuYasha. You will forgive me for that…right Kagome?"

" Uh, I don't…. I'm just kidding I could never hold a grudge against my crazy best friend," Kagome said, as she gave her friend a bear hug.

" Uh…Kagome? I-I c-can't…Breath."

" Sorry," Kagome apologized, as she let her go.

" Thank you," Shawnee said, as she was trying to breathe again.

_**Up on stage…yet again**_

As soon as InuYasha had got on stage Kouga handed him the mic and waited patiently for InuYasha's explanation.

" See this is what happen. Shawn got really excited about you calling out her name she jumped on me by accident."

" Yeah right," Kouga said not convinced at all.

" Anyway, it's my turn to woo the ladies," InuYasha stated with a wink and a gleaming smile. The started screaming all over the café, " I want to tell every single girl that if you didn't make it on my list your still number one in my heart. I want to say that this first girl wasn't suppose to be on Kouga's list and that is Kagome Higurashi."

" AHHH! I LOVE YOU INUYAHA!" Kagome screamed from where he had last seen her.

" I love you too, Kag," InuYasha said seductively as he winked her way and she pretty much fainted. Luckily, Sango, Rin, and Shawnee were there to catch her. InuYasha was coming down to the last two on his list.

" Sharde' Ford is another one of my choose because of…" Kouga cut off InuYasha and said, " Whoa, Sharde's is on my list."

" Well, she's on my list too, and so is Shawn," InuYasha said as he blew a kiss Shawnee's way. She looked at him, as if he had lost his mind, but she was screaming on the inside.

' _He is so lucky that Kagome is still out of it when he winked at her, and that my other friends d…' _Sango had brought her out of her thoughts and said, " What was that all about?"

" I don't know but, Kouga isn't to happy with him right now."

" WHAT! YOU BASTARD!" Kouga yelled at InuYasha, as he tackled him to the ground.

" Those two are hopeless. Miroku, it's your turn," Kikyo said as she handed Miroku the mic that InuYasha was holding.

" Thank you Kikyo. I would like to say that all the girls hear I would so gladly date each and every one of you…if I could, but I can't."

" AWW!"

" I know. I know. Now my first chose is…" Miroku went on and on about every single girl he had on his list until he got to the last name.

" And last, but not lest my dear Sango." Sango fainted.

" That is all the girls if the girls that have been called have any questions fill free to ask me," Kikyo said, as she took the mic away from Miroku.

" Yes, I have a question," A girl with pigtails said as she raised her hand.

" Yes what is it Ayame?"

" Ayame!" Shawnee yelled, as she was about to shove her foot up her , but her friends were holding her back, " Let me at her! I hate that…"

" I was wondering why Kouga only said twenty four girls' names, and that my name was not called."

" Well, I don't know about him calling you, but I'm sure that Kouga said all twenty five of his girls…am I right Kouga?"

" What?" Kouga asked as he stopped trying to bust open InuYasha's head.

" You did call all twenty five of your girls…right?"

" Uh, I think I might have missed a na…"

BAM " Ouch," Kouga said, as he was hit to the ground. As soon as he was knocked unconscious Kikyo took his list from him. " He is such a idiot. Did he call Sharde'?" 

" YES!"

" Shawnee?"

" Yes." Kikyo went through the whole list and saw that Ayame's name was on the list, and that Kouga was to dumb to say her name.

" Ayame, my apologizes your name is on the list."

" YES! In your face Shawnee!"

" Ooh! That slut is going down!" Shawnee screamed, as she was trying to break free of her friends' grip on her, " Let me go!"

" Is there any other questions?"

" Yes, what should we bring and what are we going to be doing once we get to Tokyo?" one of the girls asked.

" I'm glad you asked," Miroku said as he bumped Kikyo out of the way and took her mic, " Bikini's. Bikini's, and really reviling low cut dresses that cling to your curves just r…" Sesshomaru then hit Miroku upside the head and took away his mike, and said, "You must be prepared for a series of contest against each other, which means that if you were here for my idiot brother, it won't really all that matter. So if you want the guy you came here to see you better do all that you can to impress him. Oh and you might want to bring some clothing that will catch our attention, which means what Miroku said was sort of right. We will have a bikini contest and talent competition, and please we are looking for dignified girls or woman so to speak."

" Thank you Sesshomaru, and that is it. The girls that were called to go with us to Tokyo get a good night sleep and pack everything that you will need. The one hundred girls that were called should meet us her at seven a.m. Good bye, the guards will show you out."

" Come on girls we can stay over at my house, my parents won't mind seeing as they are never home," Shawnee said to the girls.

" I don't know we all do need to pack our stuff for tomorrow."

" Come on Sango live on the wild side and besides I have a ton of clothes at my house, or we could go to the mall and by some stuff off my credit card."

" Uh…Shawnee we are in a mall," Rin pointed out.

" You're right, so let's start shopping!"

" Did I hear someone say shopping?"

" Miroku, when did you get over here?" Sango asked, as she hid behind Shawnee.

" As soon as I heard your friend say that you were going to shop. Can I tag along?"

" NO!" they all yelled at Miroku.

" Why not?"

" Because they don't want you or me to see what they are going to wear for the competition …am I right?"

" Hehe…Kouga," Shawnee said like a speechless schoolgirl.

" I'll take that as a yes," Kouga said, as he stared at Shawnee.

" Thanks a lot Kouga."

" Your welcome Miroku, bye girls. Come on Miroku," Kouga said, as he grabbed Miroku and left.

" So are we going to go shopping?"

" You don't have to ask us twice," Sango answered, as she came from behind Shawnee.

" All right! Let's go!"

_**A/N: I know that it's been quite a while since anyone has heard from me and I'm really sorry. My hope is that this almost ten paged chapter will be enough for my dying fans. InuYasha!**_

_**InuYasha: WHAT!**_

_**KBF: I have seven reviews for one chapter (Sticks out tongue)**_

_**InuYasha: so you want me to do the thank yous?**_

_**KBF: No, I am, I just wanted you to get on all fours and apologize to me for all that stuff you said to me in the earlier chapters.**_

_**InuYasha: I'm sorry…okay? (He is on all fours)**_

_**KBF: It's a start. I wanted to tell everyone that my name…my real name is said in the story more than once. I wonder if you'll figure it out? You probable will. I would like to thank:**_

_**Zoderella: I'm just a crying person…can't really help that… now can I? Of course you'll let me live 'cause if you killed me I couldn't finish this great Inu fic now could I?**_

_**NishalovesInuYasha: As you see I have, and I'm sorry I made you pout.**_

_**Lain the Fluff -Master: Lain. Lain. Lain. Thank you so much for wishing me a happy birthday two days after it, no hard feelings? I can't believe your birthday is in June. I thought it was sooo them too. You should beg hard so I can get better ideas from you, and can you please update faster on your stories as well? I have to say this because this touched me so when I went to see if you had updated any of your stories and you didn't, anyways I loved that I'm one of you're fav authors…YEAH! Ignore all that I did this chapter before I knew your mother had passed.**_

_**InuMekoGurl: Thanks, I thought it was great and funny too, and of course I'm going to finish it. Can you guys stop giving me the puppy dog pout it makes me pout and start typing longer chappies.**_

_**DarkMage6: Don't cry I have plenty more chapters coming, and of course you love the story I put love into every chapter.**_

_**ladyrinremix: I love it too, and I will keep it up. Trust me you all will flip out what is going to happen in the chapters to come.**_

_**Sangi: I really like this story too, and of course I'm going to keep going on with this story I have a sequel to this and some other stories dealing with the upcoming of the band.**_

_**KBF: That's everyone I hope you'll love this chapter a lot. P.S.- I have more ideas in mind for our all male band…that will be out as soon as I end this or when ever.**_

_**Kouga: Bye everyone.**_

_**KBF: Kouga! I knew you would come back if I had a lot of reviews.**_

_**Kouga: Ahh! (Kouga runs away from me)**_

_**KBF: Don't run it just makes me love you more!**_

_**Kouga: Keep away from me! **_

_**InuYasha: Whoops. (InuYasha trips up Kouga)**_

_**BAM!**_

_**KBF: I've got you! (I tightly hug Kouga)**_

_**Kouga: You traitor.**_

_**InuYasha: This will keep you away from my Kagome for a while. See ya.**_

_**KBF: Thank you InuYasha. Bye everyone see ya in the next chapter. Oh and I will tell you what Shawnee looks like. Say bye Kouga.**_

_**Kouga: Bye…please send help! And to let everyone know Shawnee's a baby!**_

_**KBF: Humph! (Drops Kouga and walks over to Sesshomaru) Hi Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Do I know you?**_

_**KBF: I'm your biggest fan.**_

_**Kouga: What!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Oh really? **_

_**KBF: Yes, I have decided to go to the dark side since I'm now 19.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Okay, come we have much to discuss about changing your outlook of this world. (Sesshomaru walks away with KBF, which means Kouga's all alone)**_

_**Kouga: KBF? (Starts crying) Don't leave me all alone without you! KBF? They are staring at me.**_


End file.
